


An Offer Refused

by Alkeni



Series: Lilah Morgan, Attorney at Law [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkeni/pseuds/Alkeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same continuity as my earlier fic, "The D.C. Office". Tired of Agent Gibbs interfering with Wolfram and Hart D.C's clients, Lilah tries to make an offer to Director Sheppard. Turns out, it isn't an offer she can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer Refused

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or Angel the series.

Very short little one-shot. Happens at some during season 5, which incidentally places the D.C. office in Season 5 as well.

An Offer Refused

By Alkeni

_ How often can the kind of clientele we get run afoul of a self-important investigator in a tiny, meaningless federal agency!? _

If she actually believed in such things, Lilah Morgan would have blamed karma for the fact that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was coming up on her radar so often. Ever since she'd handled things with NCIS by getting Gainsley out of the line of fire – and safely on a vacation with his money in the Caymans – Lilah had apparently become the unofficial 'Gibbs Expert'. In the last three months, Wolfram and Hart clients had run afoul of NCIS – and had Gibbs on the case – seven different times. Twice he'd managed to get enough evidence to put their clients on trial, though she'd managed to spin things out for months, at least. And still no guaranteeing they'd get convictions.

Still, it was starting to get annoying. Very annoying. Agent Gibbs was persistent, to say the least.

Fortunately, she had found a way to get NCIS off her and the Firm's back.

It seemed that Director Jenny Sheppard had a private little war going on. A worldwide hunt for Rene Benoit, an international arms dealer known as 'The Frog'.

Lilah picked up her phone, dialing direct to the Director. No need to bother with her secretary, for this.

“Director Sheppard?” Lilah asked when the Director picked up.

“Miss Morgan.” The directed said dryly. “What complaint will you be leveling against Agent Gibbs and NCIS now?”

“Actually, it isn't Agent Gibbs I want to talk about. I want to talk about Jasper Sheppard. Your father?”

There was a sharp intake of breath. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang up the phone right now?”

Lilah chose only two words. “La Grenouille.”

The Director brought the phone back up to her ear. “I'm listening.”

“You want to catch La Grenouille, because you believe he killed your father. While the man is not one of our clients, there are those among our clients who...hear things, shall we say. Things that would be quite useful in proving that the man is indeed an international arms dealer, which you could use to arrest him and put him in prison.”

“I could have you charged with-”

“Attorney-client privilege, Director.” Lilah replied. “We're offering it to you for free. All Wolfram and Hart wants in return is a little consideration. We do something for you, and you do something us.”

“The day I do anything for Wolfram and Hart is the day I resign this position.” She hung up the phone.

Lilah pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at it. “Well. That was unfortunate.” Her secretary's voice came over the line a moment later.

“Miss Morgan? Vincent Adler is here to see you for his 3:30 appointment.” 

“Ah, good.” Lilah easily got back into the rhythm of things. “Send him in.” This should be a fairly easy case, compared to dealing with an aggressively annoying Federal agency with one too many letters. Corrupt, obsessed billionaires were far more her style.

**Author's Note:** Yes, Indeed, I did throw a little White Collar crossover/mention in there. The next one in this little series, whenever I get around to writing it, will be a White Collar crossover.


End file.
